


Something Weird This Way Comes

by LittleTiger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipcifica, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, I'll change it if need be, My First AO3 Post, Probably just implied sex, Tags May Change, You Have Been Warned, also may have intense everything, does anyone remember lemons, fair warning, mature?, may get smutty, please don't hate on the ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiger/pseuds/LittleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica Northwest comes to Gravity Falls for a fun summer with her cousin but finds something a little different in store for her. Fate had different plans. And not even the telepathy twins could've called this one. This is honestly my first fanfic in a while. Please be gentle. This very Dipcifica centric. May change tags or warnings later on depending on how I feel and how you all react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Weird This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are my intellectual property and belong to Disney and Alex Hirsch. This is just for fun.  
> I'd love reviews and feedback and I hope you don't hate it too much. So seriously, enjoy the show. If I should quit while I'm ahead, let me know. If you want more, let me know.

Her first day in Gravity Falls and she’d already gotten lost. Gideon had warned her about wandering off but Pacifica couldn’t help herself as the enticing glow of the pixies drew her away from him. But as the sun continued to set, their glow was the only thing she could actually see in the forest. She was glad she’d decided to hold off on the leg warmers today. Everything was wet from the rain, but on the bright side she had gotten to see a rainbow! Pacifica sloshed through, calling out Gideon’s name, hoping to find her cousin before it got too late. 

 

“GIDEON! I’M GETTING HUNGRY!” She called out, her voice nothing but a whine and whimpering rasp by now as her stomach growled loudly. 

 

She pulled at the sleeves on her pink sweater, pouting, plopping down against a tree. One of the pixies she’d been chasing stopped to look at her before disappearing. Making a small sound of defeat, Pacifica looked up at the full moon over her head, wishing she had listened to her cousin after all. Her body tensed as she heard movement and footsteps coming her way. _“But wait,”_ She thought, _“maybe it’s Gideon!”_ She jumped up, a second wind filling her chest as an ecstatic brace-filled smile decorated her face.

 

“GIDEON! YOU FOUND M…” she stopped as eyes that seemed to glow locked on hers. 

 

Pacifica went cold, ice flowing through her veins as she realized it wasn’t her cousin who’d found her, it was someone, or _something_ else. Three blue shining lights faced her. Two of the orbs in line, looking like eyes gazing down on her. They looked cold but also curious at the same time. She tried to fight on a smile and lifted up a hand to give a small wave.

 

“H-hey there!” she called out.

 

The thing in question got closer and she began to make out features as the moonlight shown down on the person. It was a person. That was a relief. Or at least, she hoped it was a person. Their features illuminated with a mix of the glowing blue and moonlight showing her a man who was dressed much more immaculately than anyone she’d seen in town. The blue orb on his neck was connected to a bolo tie. He was tall and seemed lanky. Her eyes lifted to his forehead which showed a birthmark in the shape of the constellation “the big dipper.” 

 

“I’m Pacifica!” she tried, hoping this person would talk to her. He looked like someone Gideon had warned her of, but she couldn’t place the name.

 

A cold and calculating smile broke across his face as he came closer. “Pacifica, huh? How do you know Gideon?” he cooed in a cold tone, coming up right to in front of her as if personal space was a myth.

 

She felt her cheeks burn as she felt the heat radiating off of his skin. He didn’t look much older than her or Gideon. She’d say about 15 or 16. But at the same time he seemed so much more mature than her too, which she would openly admit. He reached a hand out to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking over her skin curiously. Pacifica wanted to shrink away but at the same time felt compelled to stay within his reach. His warm and inviting touch didn’t match his eyes. Those cold and calculating eyes.

 

“Mmm, he’s my… cousin.” she muttered, feeling a lot of the fight dissolve out of her as he continued to hold her face n the palm of his hand. 

 

“Oh? And yet he left little ‘ole you all alone in the woods?” the male teen crooned, leading her to lean against the tree, his other hand reaching to pull out her obnoxiously large and vibrant scrunchy, her blonde locks falling in a mess of slight frizz and wave from the moist air. Pacifica felt her body grow hotter as she also felt confusion.

 

“No… I, we got separated… I saw a pixie.” she managed to get out, trying to focus on her thoughts and mission but getting lost in the glowing blue of his eyes. They seemed to be made of the purest and most unattainable crystal. No bedazzlement could rival that shine. 

 

Her eyes shifted to look at the glowing stone set in the bolo tie and curiosity peaked out over the lull in her mind. She reached up a hand to touch it curiously before he could realize what she was doing. “How’d ya get it to glow so brightly? It’s so pretty!” she exclaimed, touching it full on before screaming out in protest at the same time he went to pull away. Her mind cleared up as her hand burned and she curled it up, clutching it to herself. “Holy popsicles, what the heck is wrong with your thing man?! That hurt!” she whimpered, looking up to him now. His eyes suddenly looked a lot more dangerous than they had at first. That now cool look in his eyes replaced by something a lot colder and more menacing. 

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. And it’s Dipper, not man.” he corrected her, pushing her against the tree to grab her hand and look at it. All that gentle demeanor in his body language had disappeared, replaced with an urgency.

 

“Ow! What the heck?! What’re you doing!? Ow! Don’t touch it!” she tried to wrench her hand from his clutches to no avail as he ran his fingers over the red spot. Pacifica suddenly realized the guy had a name and then it all clicked.

 

Dipper! This was the guy Gideon had warned her of. Him and a girl named Mabel. She suddenly felt very cold, unsure if her cousin had been telling her the truth about the two or if she should have taken his words with a grain of salt. Pacifica glanced around nervously, waiting for the girl named Mabel to appear but nothing happened. Her eyes finally went back to Dipper who was staring at her with that same cold and inquisitory look. She felt something flutter in her stomach, not sure if it was a good flutter or bad flutter. 

 

“So he’s already said something to you. Shame, and you actually looked like you’d be a fun play thing for Mabel.” he breathed, one hand resting against the tree, the other still clutching her wrist in a way she wouldn’t get out. 

 

Pacifica blushed and without thinking shoved her knee up between his thighs as hard as possible. “CREEP!” she yelled, as he dropped to the ground. She turned and dashed off as fast as she could in the opposite direction he’d come from.

 

Mabel’s play thing? Like a toy? What was wrong with these people? Had Gideon been right?! She began screaming out Gideon’s name as she ran in hopes of him appearing or for something to go right now. She yelped out as what she’d assumed was a branch caught onto her hair and she turned to pull it loose only to see a very angry Dipper, gripping her hair in his hand, holding it to his face.

 

“You have such pretty hair, I’d hate to ruin it. But calling me a creep isn’t going to win you any points of favor either. I’d suggest you take your cousin Gideon’s advice and stay far away from us.” he growled, tightening his grip on her hair causing her to cry out again in pain.

 

Tears stung at the edges of her eyes as she felt her chest tighten up. Pacifica whimpered as her stomach lurched and her knees buckled, still cradling her hand. The tears began to fall and she stopped trying to pull away for the time being, hoping he’d let go. 

 

“Why’re you so terrible? What did anyone ever do to you? I never did anything wrong. I’m sorry. I just wanna get back to the shack.” she cried out, her body wracked with the sobs and shaking as words lost all actual pronunciation. 

 

Dipper frowned down at her as he slowly released his hold on her hair. If only she knew what had been done to them. She wouldn’t ever begin to even comprehend the slightest. His nose wrinkled as he saw her start to curl up in a ball. He liked to strike fear into the hearts of others to keep them from causing trouble, but this girl just made him feel like a bully. He was suddenly filled with memories of his sister after _those_ times. He sighed and knelt down on one knee, pulling the crying blonde to him and stroking her hair. He hadn’t felt any sort of compassion for anyone in, well, years. Slowly blurred tear filled blue eyes met his own as she sniffled, very confused.

 

“Why? Wha-“ she tried to form words but he shook his head and placed a finger to her lips to silence her. His perfectly slicked back hair in ever slight disarray now. 

 

He reached his finger up and took a tear off her cheek, putting it to his mouth and licking the salty liquid away from his finger. A hunger stirred in his stomach as he looked at her. A longing entered him that he’d thought he’d wiped away long ago with enough immersion in the books. “I’m not a bully. But you’ve no business in our territory. Although, you are quite an eyeful up-close… I guess it couldn’t hurt to enjoy myself every now and then.” he purred in such a warm tone that Pacifica suddenly felt a heat in her chest that she could only describe as like the feeling after you’ve just drank hot chocolate. 

 

He began running a hand through her hair, making her wince a bit, remembering the pain of when he’d pulled it. Dipper seemed to have a change of heart as he grinned a rather dark and large grin at her.

 

“You of course would have to never tell a soul about this. And can never let my sister find out. She does get oh so jealous…” he chuckled. 

 

Pacifica felt confused before it dawned on her. He wanted her to be _HIS_ play thing!? She was already on his radar, and saying no didn’t seem like a good idea with him. She felt her chest tighten as she wasn’t sure how to feel. She’d never even kissed a boy yet, much less been someone’s ‘play thing!’ And what all would that entail? She didn’t seem to have time to think about it as he was looking at her expectantly. Was he giving her a choice? Was there really a choice in this situation? She could induce his wrath or possibly eventually his sister’s. And Gideon seemed equally fearful of both twins. But maybe she’d be on his good side this way. But she also felt shame and guilt as if she’d already betrayed her cousin. Pacifica was pulled back to the present to see a scowling Dipper who was making a low growling sound in the back of his throat.

 

“Make up your mind. I don’t have all night.” he growled, seeming to get irritated by waiting on a response. She had a feeling he didn’t much care for waiting for anything.

 

Her cheeks turned red as she tried to look away, Pacifica wiping at her tears with the back of her burned hand. She just gave a small nod, scared to look him in the eye. 

 

Dipper sighed and took her injured hand and kissed the burn gently. The pain receding from where his lips had touched. Amazement filled her as she looked at him in surprise.

 

“Okay.” she heard herself whisper before realizing that was indeed her voice. 

 

He smiled at her with the most terrifying smile she’d ever seen. He leaned forward then and kissed right below her eyes, where her tears had welled up, lips wiping them away as he began stroking her hair again. Pacifica felt frozen under his touch with a mixture of fear and heat rushing through every vein in her body. She’d felt as if she’d signed away her soul to a devil as he pushed her sweater aside to kiss her shoulder.

 

“I want you to never forget that you’re my property, understood?” he whispered into her neck, hand gripping her hair at the nape of her neck to hold her closer. His glowing blue orbs looked up to her, waiting for a response.

 

Pacifica gave a little jerk of a nod, her body turning hotter and hotter. She felt good for some reason when he’d called her his property? He tightened his grip on her, nipping her collar bone causing the young girl to gasp out in surprise, her body leaning into his as she felt a flush in the spot where he’d bit down.

 

“Use your words Miss Northwest.” he crooned. 

 

“How do you know my last name?” she whimpered, fear shooting through her.

 

He chuckled cooly and moved a hand to her cheek, stroking her face again.

 

“It’s my job to know everyone who comes into _our_ town. Although, I’m sure with time you’ll come to learn that. Now is everything understood, Miss Northwest?” he repeated to her, causing her to shiver in his hold.

 

“Paz, just… Paz.” she answered, knowing she’d sealed her fate.

 

With that, Dipper grinned to her before hovering his lips over hers. “Then we have a deal, little Paz.” he purred before kissing her, and like that she was out like a light.

 

————————————————————————————

 

Pacifica awoke with a start, a cold sweat broken out over her skin to find herself in her uncle’s attic. She looked across to see her cousin Gideon still awake and reading that blasted journal he’d dragged her into the woods over in the first place. He looked to her with dismay before smiling softly.

 

“Bad dream? That’s what you get for coming home first without letting anyone know.” he giggled before smiling and going back to looking at the book. 

 

Had she really? She looked down at herself to see she was in her white nightgown with the giant pink cat on the front. Pacifica looked at her hands and saw that they were fine as well. She then glanced to her phone that was plugged into the wall with a message waiting for her. She picked it up, expecting it to be her parents, assuming everything had indeed just been a dream. Her nose wrinkled as she didn’t recognize the number but as she opened the message her face went pale. 

 

_I look forward to seeing you_

_again soon Little Paz._

_Rest up._


End file.
